Slender chapter 1 and 2
by ReTrey
Summary: I clicked on games and there was no Slender category...sooo here is one. This is my first one and I hope everyone enjoys. I will try to get better so let me know :D


_It's cold breath breathing down your neck,_

_You try to turn and run but there's no way back,_

_Its eyes only have darkness,_

_But you know very well there's something more…._

**Chapter 1:**

I felt a chill as though someone was starring. I turn to see but there is nothing there. My mother told me to go fetch some water at the river in the forest. The autumn weather has made the trees change colors. Being a teenage girl in the woods is a frightening thing, especially when you're alone. _Snap! _I gasp and turn. Is someone there? I start to walk faster and faster and soon I am running. _Snap! Snap! _ Never has the river seemed so far. I started to run as fast as I could, not looking back. Finally I came to the river. Out of breath and alone something was behind me. Although I could not see I could sense. Breathing hard I stood there frozen with fear. Shaking and scared I took one step. I felt a darkness come closer. It blocked out the sun and it was dark. I closed my eyes. _Snap!_

I soon woke up on the ground. There was a funny smell and the sense of the darkness was gone. The only sound was the river and the leaves moving. I got up and got the water. I speed walked home just wanting to tell my family what happened. My mom, dad and sister are my life. They help me and give me comfort. As soon as I got to the cabin something was in the air. I looked around and everything was quiet. Too quiet. There were a couple of neighbors we had but we were all spread out so far. I ran up to the front door trying not to spill the water. "Mom I got the water!" I locked the door and put the bucket down. "Mom?" I walked around the house and looked around. "Missy? Dad?" No one was home. It was strange. There was only one place left. I opened the back door. Standing there in complete horror I fell to the floor. There on the fall leaves lay mom, dad and Missy. Motionless. Posed in complete fear. I started to scream and cry. The neighbors soon came by and did the same. One called the police. Everything was a blur. After seeing them like that I felt my heart break.

"Little lady? Little lady!" I looked up at the police officer. "I'm going to take you to the police office for questioning okay? Don't worry we will find who did this. Do you have any family or friends you can stay with?" I didn't respond to him. I just stared blankly at his face. I knew I was freaking him out so I looked at the ground.

When we got to the police station it was hectic. The phones were ringing nonstop but the expression on my face did not change. I overheard some of the conversations and all of them had the same thing happen. They all said the same thing as to what happened to my family. I was sitting on the bench alone waiting for the officer to take me back. But then everything suddenly got quieter. It was like the sound was fading from my ears. Everyone's mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. Then a sound came. A child singing. Ring around the rosie. I turned my head and followed. I don't know why I did it. But I did. I walked out back into the forest.

**Chapter 2:**

…_there is something about this thing,_

_You know something familiar,_

_And yet you act as though it's a stranger,_

_And you stare at it big dark eyes…._

In the forest there was a child. It's back towards me. I stepped on a branch and it stopped singing. I saw its head turn. I couldn't see that well but I swear, it was smiling. And just like that it disappeared. "Do you know her?" I was startled and turned around. There was a very incredibly tall and skinny man. "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you. Vi ste jedan od nas."

"I-I'm sorry I don't speak that language." I was shaking and was terrified. He laughed and spoke in such a calm voice.

"Do you know that little girl?" He pointed as he bent down.

"N-n-no." I looked over and the little girl was still gone.

"Oh da to učinite" He laughed a little when he said it.

"wha-what?" I looked him up and down. Why was he so calm?

"oh yes you do." He giggled and bent back making his back straight again. His face was so pale and long. His eyes were so incredibly blue it's as though they were white. "What's your name?"

"Raina." I looked down and said, "What's yours?" He looked down in surprise as though he thought I couldn't talk.

"People call me all sorts of things. But the most popular one is what I prefer," he bent down to look me in the eyes, "you can call me Slender."


End file.
